Issue 106
Issue 106 is part 4 of Volume 18. Plot Synopsis After Negan burnt Mark's face, he is escorted away by Carson and another Savior. Amber is going to go after Mark, but is stopped by Dwight. Sherry helps Amber to get away and is about to ask something from Dwight. Dwight angrily tells her to be quiet. Carl asks if he can wrap up his head, which Negan denies. Carl angrily curses him as to why, and Negan smiles. He asks Carl if he thought he'd be off the hook just by singing a song to Lucille, and then asks Carl if he has any ideas on what Negan should do. Carl suggests that Negan should jump from a window to save him the trouble of killing Negan. Negan laughs and says he is having a hard time to figure out a suitable punishment for Carl, but he'll eventually think of something. Meanwhile, Jesus is fighting some zombies and manages to hot-wire a car back to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Near Alexandria, Rick, Michonne, Andrea and Nicholas are fighting a huge group of zombies in the search for Carl. Rick doesn't want to give up but in the end is convinced to try again tomorrow. Spencer looks through the gates of the community, and asks a survivor named Erin what they are doing out there. She says that even though she has barely conversed with Rick, he seems to have their best interests in mind and he shouldn't be expected to do nothing while his son is missing. Spencer thinks Carl's disappearance is a distraction to the community at a time when they don't need it. Erin notes that Spencer seems more critical of Rick since he stole his girlfriend. Spencer says she never was his girlfriend. Erin leaves, telling Spencer he is a good man and not to let all this drive him crazy. Aaron and Eric have an argument over whether to leave the Safe Zone or not. Eric doesn't think it's as safe anymore since the arrival of Negan and The Saviors and that they should maybe be prepared to go at a moment's notice if necessary. Aaron however, wants to stay; he knows the safe-zone is special and they can get through this. Rick and the others arrive home late and go to bed for a well deserved sleep. Rick is awoken in the dark by Jesus at the foot of his bed. He and Rick go for a talk where Jesus explains he knows where Negan and his men are hiding; Rick then tells him about Carl's disappearance. Jesus explains as he was escaping he heard gunfire from an assault rifle and Rick tells him Abraham's assault rifle is missing. Jesus offers to take him there in the morning but Rick wants to go now. Rick, Andrea, Michonne and Jesus leave in the van for Negan's stronghold. Jesus explains that they have a "killing zone" of zombies as a defensive measure that are either chained up or impaled into the ground. He says getting in could be a problem but Rick says he knows a way. Rick eventually decides he will just knock, much to the shock of the others. Rick explains that Negan wants them submissive and working for him, not going to war. It will be enough of a 'fuck you' to Negan to show him that Rick knows where he lives and it might catch him off balance enough to give up Carl. On their way to the Saviors compound they run across Negan and his men in a truck, who explains they were heading to Alexandria and it was mighty convenient to meet Rick and crew. Rick replies that they were headed to see him actually. Negan mentions that its strange that they were heading in the right direction but Rick cuts him off, asking where Carl is. Negan says that's the reason he was heading over, if he can believe it, and that he can't wait for Rick to see what he's done to his little boy. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Michonne *Andrea *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Nicholas *Spencer Monroe *Erin *Paul Monroe *Negan *Dwight *Carson *Sherry *Amber *Mark *The Saviors Deaths *None Trivia *First Appearance of Erin. *On the cover Paul "Jesus" Monroe is seen fighting along side Rick, Andrea, and Michonne, but in the scene where the phalanx formation group is fighting the group of zombies, it is actually Nicholas in the group instead, as Paul had not yet returned to the Alexandria Safe-Zone after escaping from Dwight. *Charlie Adlard jokingly stated that Issue 106 will be the "real monumental" issue, rather than Issue 100, due to it being his 100th issue as the artist for The Walking Dead. Letter Hacks-Issue 100 *This issue has a variant cover to commemorate the 100th issue of The Walking Dead drawn by artist Charlie Adlard. The Walking Dead #106 cover A Adlard & Rathburn Image Comics **The cover is similar to the cover of Issue 1, but rather than featuring Rick, it features Charlie himself with some personal items of his including his drum kit, Star Wars lego, and car.Johnston, Rich. Walking Dead #106 Variant Cover Reprises First Issue, But With Charlie Adlard On It Bleeding Cool (December 26, 2012) **The variant cover will be limited to two thousand copies.Reference 3 - See Above References Category:Walking Dead Issues